


Karaoke stress relief

by Shiro_nana



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: 4nin friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: je_united, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: A stressed out Masuda is invited by his roommate and secret crush Tegoshi for some karaoke.





	Karaoke stress relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h_itoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/gifts).



> The context of this fic is actually inspired by my own university life (I spend time in the research room and relieve stress in a karaoke next to campus, but unfortunately, I don't have sexy news roommates T.T)

Masuda was so concentrated on his work that he almost jumped out of his chair when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder. It was January, and he was working really hard on his final reports in their graduate school’s research room. He was very stressed out about it, because he was a perfectionist and he wanted his work to be the best. He hadn’t even noticed that there were no more students there. Well, no one apart from him and the giggling blonde that had just almost scared him to death.  
  
“Seriously Massu, you should take it easy with all those assignments! We still have half a month until deadlines!”  
  
Masuda pouted. He didn’t know how the other man could look so relaxed when they had to basically write the same amount of reports. He looked so unstressed. And not tired at all. And beautif…. cheerful!  
  
“We have  _only_  half a month left, Tegoshi! Are you even getting any work done?”  
  
“I am working! I just don’t stress as much as you do. And I bet that you have nothing to worry about.” Tegoshi took Masuda’s hand to drag him out of his chair, making the latter’s heart skip a beat. “Let’s go to karaoke or something. I miss singing with you. You’re the only one who can harmonize with me and who actually has a nice voice. Plus, when I go with Shige and Kei-chan, they always end up making out all the time and forgetting where they are and the fact that they’re not alone! They’re so shameless!”  
  
Masuda rolled his eyes. He knew their friends were an annoyingly mushy couple, but he somehow felt envious of them. The four of them had been friends since college. He had been Koyama’s roommate and Tegoshi had been Shige’s at first. They were in the same faculty – and continued in the same graduate school but with different focuses – and they had some common classes. They had become friends after working on a group project together in their first semester as undergrads and have been getting along ever since.

It had been obvious from the start that Koyama and Shige were having different kinds of feelings towards each other, and when the former had finally confessed, they had started going out. Switching roommates was then the best way for poor Tegoshi and Masuda to stop walking into a full-blown makeout session or the couple being almost naked, gathering their clothes in panic while trying to hide their obvious arousals.  
  
That left Masuda with the blonde man, and he didn’t know whether it was a blessing or a curse. He had gone from the horny couple to having to live with the person he had had a crush on ever since his freshman year. He could never forget the moment when Tegoshi had sat beside him in class, asking him if he had a pen to borrow and smiling at him widely when he had given him one. It had gotten even worse when they had gotten to know each other more, and the redhead was now completely in love with his adorable, sexy, tempting roommate.  
  
-  
  
Going out of the well-heated research room into the cold winter air made Masuda shiver. He was really grateful that the karaoke wasn’t far from campus. It was a very nice and cozy place that offered a lot of special services to students, making it one of the most popular spots to hang out for everyone who wanted to get rid of the stress of university studies. They also hired students from that university as part-time workers, and that encouraged those people’s friends to come often.  
  
The girl who greeted them when they entered the reception area was an undergrad student in their department, and she seemed to recognize them, telling them about a new online coupon to reduce the price of the unlimited non-alcoholic drinks option.

  
“We’re taking the all-night free time option with the drink bar, then!”  
  
Masuda was about to protest, before he saw the clock on the wall behind the front desk staff, noticing that it was quite late, and that their last train was in less than half an hour. He agreed with Tegoshi’s choice, and he wasn’t disappointed by the warm happy smile he received in return.  
  
They entered the dark room, preparing the mics and the song ordering devices, before going to the drink bar to take some drinks. They started out with some old songs that they both liked – they had very similar musical tastes – and Masuda kept smiling, thinking about how well their voices sounded together. Tegoshi selected a bunch of popular songs after that, and then he started doing some mock-idol dance moves that made the redhead laugh while trying to cover his blush and his awkwardness every time the other man moved his hips suggestively or blew him a kiss with a wink.  
  
He eventually relaxed a little, even joining Tegoshi in some of his improvised funny dances. It almost felt like they were… flirting with each other, going back and forth with the silly moves and exaggerated “fanservice”. It was a new, refreshing feeling. It was the first time they acted like that. Actually, it was the first time they were alone at Karaoke, together, Masuda realized. Usually, there were always other people – most of the time Shige and Koyama. Now that he was aware that they were alone like this, he was silencing the inner voice that was constantly repeating “It’s a date!” in his mind.  
  
Masuda tried to relax, selecting songs that he wanted to try, mainly for their rap parts, to change from the usual ballad that he liked. When one of his favorite songs came, he was trying so hard to impress Tegoshi with his rap skills that he kind of let himself go, and he circled the other man’s hips with one of his hands, moving his other hand in time with the rhythm of the song. He was at a part in which the speed of the words increased when he felt the man shift on his arm, and he was suddenly interrupted by a pair of lips on his own. Tegoshi was holding his face in between his hands, and when Masuda returned the kiss, he felt a tongue intruding his mouth, teasing his own tongue in a way that made him moan into the other’s mouth. He couldn’t believe that they were kissing… it felt so good! And it was Tegoshi who had initiated it!  
  
They eventually separated when they were out of air, but they remained in each other’s arms, with their foreheads touching. Masuda could feel the other’s warm breath on his face.  
  
“You’re so unfair, Massu! I’ve been trying to push you to make the first move… and then… you rap like… that!”  
  
Tegoshi’s cheeks were rosy, and his words made Masuda want to kiss him more. Which he did. Multiple times.

“Honestly… I’ve been trying to not think of this as a date. It’s the first time we’re alone like that! I’ve been wanting to kiss you for…forever. But I didn’t know whether you felt the same. I didn’t want to make things awkward between us because we’re roommates, and also friends, and…”  
  
His babbling was silenced by a chaste kiss that made him feel warm all over.  
  
“We’ve been idiots, haven’t we? Shige was right. He’s been pushing me to confess for a while now. He’s been telling me to bring you on a date and seduce you so many times.”  
  
Masuda laughed. That couple had been trying to play matchmaker, and they had been totally oblivious about it.  
  
“For me it was Koyama who gave me advice. I didn’t want to hear about it most of the time, because everything he says is kind of… very suggestive.”  
  
“Oh~ that’s interesting. It seems like the kind of advice I wouldn’t mind following at all~”  
  
“I’ll tell you all about it when we go back to our room.” Masuda winked. “I’m so happy you kissed me though.” He pecked Tegoshi’s lips. “I’ve been so shy and insecure about it.”  
  
“Me too. I’ve also been unsure about confessing, even though I wanted to. I’m also very shy, especially when it comes to the person I like. I felt that my resolve was stronger today somehow. So I decided to wait for you and bring you somewhere where I could be alone with you and see where it goes.”  
  
“Did you actually wait for me?”  
  
Tegoshi blushed adorably, nodding shyly.  
  
“Shige was encouraging me, and I didn’t want to back out from my decision, because if I had, it would’ve been harder to get the courage to confess to you later. So I brought you here, hoping that something would happen. And it went well! In the end, I couldn’t resist to you rapping with such a sexy voice while holding me tight.”  
  
“You’re the irresistible one, honestly. You were tempting me with those silly dance moves.”  
  
They ended up making out way more than singing, and they eventually abandoned their mics and the still ongoing instrumental playlist.  
  
When they got out of the room in the early morning, the front desk employee gave them a knowing look while they were paying, mumbling something unintelligible about karaoke rooms and love hotels while the newly formed couple was going out.  
  
It was still freezing outside, but Masuda and Tegoshi weren’t feeling cold at all, going to the station with their hands intertwined to take the first train. Since it was really early, it wasn’t crowded when they were on their way to their dorm, but they still sat very close together, holding hands and stealing a few kisses when no one was looking.  
  
They had barely entered their room that Tegoshi felt himself being backed against the door. He circled Masuda’s neck with his arms and started kissing him deeply. They were finally releasing all the pent-up frustration that had accumulated over the years, grinding into each other and moaning shamelessly.  
They almost didn’t make it to the bed before they reached their first orgasm almost exclusively form dry humping, but they were able to take more time during the second round to explore each other’s bodies.  
  
Masuda was a big tease, slowly preparing his lover’s entrance with his long lubed fingers going in and out at a rhythm that drove the other man crazy.

“Massuuuuu… Come on! Ah~ Please~”

The redhead was also close to his limit, soon replacing his fingers with his dick, making his lover scream each time he hit his prostate. They came so hard that they didn’t have any energy left to clean up after that, falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
  
They woke up to insistent knocking sounds on their door, noticing that the sun was already down. A very naked Tegoshi reluctantly got up, wearing one of Masuda’s oversized shirts with sweatpants. He opened the door to a worried-looking Koyama.  
  
“We’ve been trying to contact you since yesterday. You weren’t answering our messages, so we were worrie….” His eyes drifted to Tegoshi’s collarbones, going impossibly wide when he noticed the numerous marks there. “Oh! My! God! You guys finally…. AH! Oh my god! It makes sense now… that you both disappeared at the same time. Finally! Good news! I have to tell Shige-chan that we can finally go on double dates!!! I’m gonna ask for more juicy info later, but please, continue whatever you were doing or going to do before I came!”  
  
With that, their friend ran back to his room, humming a happy tune.  
  
Tegoshi closed the door while rolling his eyes, and he removed his clothes under Masuda’s hungry eyes, straddling his still naked lover and grinding their hardening erections together.  
  
“We should follow Kei-chan’s advice, don’t you think?”  
  
“Good idea…” Masuda nodded, taking the man’s member and caressing it teasingly. “Very good idea…”  
  
-  
  
Koyama didn’t get any “juicy info” before the next day, and he was very enthusiastic about it, telling a very amused Shige about how proud he was that “the kids finally grew a pair of balls and confessed”. Shige was less demonstrative about it, but he looked happy for them, and somehow relieved that they had finally resolved all that tension.  
  
“You really are idiots. All of you!”  
  
“Maybe we are!” Koyama laughed, putting his hand around his boyfriend’s waist. “But you love those idiots, don’t you, Shige-chan?”  
  
Shige nodded, smiling timidly.  
  
“Awww. Shige loves us.” Tegoshi cooed.  
  
“The idiots love you too. Obviously.” Masuda teased him.  
  
That’s when Koyama bounced up, clapping his hands.  
  
“So… about that double date… We should pick up a place… and a time…”  
  
“After finals” The redhead interrupted. After all, he had some reports to continue. But he was more confident about it now. After all, he had a very efficient stress relief with him.


End file.
